


So similar

by abcd_ari



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But maybe you'll have fun while reading, F/F, Maybe this is shitty, Romance, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd_ari/pseuds/abcd_ari
Summary: When Pearl finally decides to get a smartphone, she begins to contact all the people that have ever given her their number. But when she contacts Mystery Girl S. again, her surpressed feeling that have something to do with Rose come up again and she releases them on to Sabina.





	So similar

**Author's Note:**

> Before the 'story' starts, I want to tell you:  
> I made this half a year ago and didn't fully read through it, it could be that some names aren't fully written out and that there is just the beginning letter of the name, because I always just use the first letter when I write something (I don't know why... it's just a strange habit).  
> Enjoy it, that's probably the only story I will post, I just wanted to see what other people would comment on this.  
> Have a great day!!! :))

 

Pearl was staring at her phone.

She had bought it, mainly because she finally wanted to get one, but the other main part was because of these telephone numbers she'd received. From… multiple people. …and she didn't want to be rude, that would be… rude! …but she'd never really… called anyone, never really texted with another person besides S this one time.

…but that was already a long time ago, and – oh, no, there were these memories coming up again – these memories of her and Rose, her and Pink Diamond, to be exact.

…she hated it to think about Rose (or Pink Diamond) almost every day, it was like she was torturing her, even though she was… not here anymore. Dead. …she'd loved to just vanish the memories from her mind, but… that was also something that was impossible, even these thoughts hurt her. She finally brought herself up to grab this stupid phone – she didn't want to fall into nostalgia again, not being able to call these people, because she wasn't able to think of anything else than Rose!

…Pearl summoned the pieces of papers out of her gem, where they all were stored under ‘P‘ for phone numbers. …they were more than a dozen, every of them coming from some humans that Pearl had barely ever talked to.

She began to check if she was even still able to remember all of these people - she'd only save these ones on her phone that she could remember, if she couldn't, then the people were either already not that important to remember or it was so long ago that she’d received them, that the people giving their phone numbers to her probably couldn't remember themselves anymore if Pearl had called or texted them. There was this first number on wrinkled, very colourful paper that had been ripped from some magazine, apparently. Pearl had no idea from whom this number was, so she just put it aside an went on to the next one: „…what's… this one- oh!“, she exclaimed, as she came upon the number of someone named S. apparently. „…ohhh!“, she remembered! …this number was from this girl that looked like… R, sadly. Should she… save it? Or should she… just toss it aside? …she kinda felt bad as she wanted to put her number away, because the girl she had spoken with (at least) seemed nice and since it wasn't that long ago that she'd given Pearl her number, she maybe still waited for a call or a message from Pearl… right?

She sighed as she took the piece of paper again and opened a new contact, typing in her number. What was her name? Pearl didn't even know her name, how should she call this contact? Just… S? Hm…

‘Rose' was, how Pearl saved her number as. Maybe this was a stupid decision, but as soon as she'd know her name, she'd change it. She went on to the next piece of paper and she even found a name on it besides the number… Clara. „…Clara… oh, this one!“, Pearl remembered, she met her on a market while looking for house supplies. She saved Clara as ‘Clara house supplies'. That was surely a good name for her contact.

She went on like this with the next few. Soon she was ready, six numbers were about to be tossed away and only three numbers were ones that she could actually remember and saved them in her phone. …now it was about time to call or write them, she guessed…

„…yo, P!“, suddenly someone came in, crashing loudly. Pearl flinched at her: „…you scared me, Amethyst, please!“ and Amethyst jumped towards the table Pearl was sitting at. „…watcha doin'?“, she looked at Pearl's phone and all the numbers on papers on the table and quickly got it: „…uh, you're finally saving all those numbers from all of your secret admirers!“, Pearl got blue: „…oh please, these are just people that gave me their phone numbers!“ Amethyst laughed: „…that’s amazing! Do you know how many people would like to get that many numbers from strangers?! I know someone, me!“ Pearl sighed: „…no, no! I just… saved these ones. The ones I can still remember.“, she pointed at the smaller pile of papers.

Amethyst, who was still excited, was laughing: „…and what are you going to do now with them?“, she asked: „…are you going to call them? Oh, is this why you wanted me to get you a phone?“, she laughed again, but Pearl scared her off: „…yeah, yeah, if you want me to call any of them, please leave me alone!“

„Ohhh… alright, much fun!“, Amethyst laughed again and went into her room. Pearl sighed: „…alright… what am I doing?“, she asked herself, as she stared at her phone screen: „…“

Who was she going to call first? …

…she looked through all of her contacts, as she suddenly saw the contact ‘Rose' again and wished, it would be really her: „…oh, Rose, should I call you?“, she asked herself. „..no, I'm going to write you.“, she decided and opened the message app to write her first words to her:

Hey, this is Pearl, do you remember me? I'm the gem from the concert from a few weeks ago.

…was this.. good? …she just hit send and went on, what if she just didn't write back? …then Pearl would have worried for nothing, and why was she even caring? …it was just this human girl with pink hair.

Hey, Pearl! …this is Sabina, how are u doin'? How did you find the rock concert?

….uhm, don't know, how did she find it? …and how come… ‘Sabina' wrote back that fast, had she been waiting for that long?

Hey, Pearl again, I found it quite entertaining, but not that special. And you?

Soon, the girl wrote back, as Pearl was about to write to ‘Clara house supplies'.

Hey, Pearl! You don’t need to write into every text message that it’s you, I can see that on my phone from who the message is. And yeah, I also found it okay. What music do you like?

…the girl said. Pearl should change her name to Sabina after knowing her full name, but imagining her writing with Rose was… feeling good. She was even kind of similar to her, behaviour wise. So… Pearl just left her name as it was. …so, what music did she like? …uhm… she wasn't that sure, was she even a fan of music in general? …should she… lie and answer with some genre?

Hey, can I ask you something?, Sabina suddenly wrote to Pearl, who gulped:

Okay. What is it, Sabina?, she asked.

Can we settle on a date to meet up again?, she was asking. Pearl got scared, a meeting? Amethyst meeting when she couldn't even talk about music to her because she didn't really listen to music…

…uhm, okay, when?, wrote Pearl back and waited for an answer.

…don't know, do you have time today?

TODAY? …today? Well…

Sure, when?

Don't know, when do you have time?, she asked.

Uhm… when did she have time? …actually the whole day, but she needed some time to get ready…

…about 7 p.m.?, she asked and Rose, uhm, Sabina wrote back:

Okay, lets go to a diner?

…okay, she wrote back, okay, they were going to a diner! …Pearl got nervous, what should she wear? …wait, where were they going to meet? Pearl quickly wrote:

Wait, Sabina! …where'll we meet up?, she asked and Sabina wrote:

…don't know, at your house? What's your address?

Pearl wrote it to her and slowly felt nervousness creeping up: Sabina was about to come to her house! Everything needed to be perfect! …even if there were still exactly 4 hours and 15 minutes left, she needed more time!!!

Quickly she got the vacuum cleaner and cleaned every tiny spot off the floor with it, cleaned every tiny spot on the furniture and made sure that everything was on point with not one thing being misplaced. „…w-what am I going to wear?“, she asked and searched for her black jacket. This was the one she wore last time, should she be wearing it now? …she put it on and looked down on her, no… it looked… not like something she'd usually wear, but in this she talked to the pink haired girl, right? …she searched for the pants she'd worn together with this jacket. …would that look good together?, she asked herself…

…she'd finally found it! It had been… under the sofa, how the heck did it end up here? Pearl didn’t remember putting it there… she tried to put it on, which revealed itself to be difficult, since she was under great time pressure. As far as the clock showed, she'd only half an hour, and she wasn’t even sure if she had really cleaned every tiny spot in the house. A good first impression was essential after all!

…suddenly, the bell rang. It _rang_! …had she already wasted that much time or was Sabina just too early? …she took a look at the clock, it was already 7 p.m.! Holy stars, what should she do now? How should she dress? …she rushed downstairs, it would be rude to let Sabina wait, oahhh, wait, she still had those freaking pants and the stupid jacket on, but no, ahhh, Sabina couldn't wait!

…hello?!, she asked, as she suddenly stood in the entrance while Pearl was still rushing through the house with her ugly clothes on – „…h-hello, Sabina…“, she stuttered.

First impression: …horrible! Failed, although she spent the last four hours doing nothing else than to prepare for this very moment!

…ohhh no, that was very bad…

„…is everything alright?“, Sabina asked. Pearl laughed it off and played it cool, just as cool as she'd been when they'd met the first time: „…yeah! …of course, haha!“, Sabina looked at her: her pants were kinda worn off… and they were the same as last time.

„…are you… sure?“, Sabina asked and still looked at her. „…well, uh… no, not exactly…“, Pearl admitted… „…I was preparing the last four hours for this and then… I messed everything up, I’m not even able to put on these stupid pants properly!“, she ripped them off and got out of the jacket and threw them angrily on the floor (…was this how the pants got under the sofa the last time too?).

„…ahaha…“, Sabina laughed and picked the clothes up before handing them to the still angry Pearl: „…you don't need to look cool for me, you already are!“, Pearl slowly got the laundry from Sabina’s grip: „…ah, are you sure? …I'm not exactly your normal example for coolness, I suppose…“, she muttered and put the clothes well-folded on the kitchen counter.

Sabina took Pearl's hand: „…let's go to the diner then, I'm already hungry, aren't you?“, with those words, Sabina pulled Pearl out of her home, on to her motorcycle with which they both drove off to the nearest restaurant. Pearl tried to hide her blushing and was more than fine with Sabina having to look at the street and not back at her…

„…so, what do you want to eat?“, she asked Pearl, as they had finally arrived at the restaurant , finally sitting at a table for two. „…uhm, I… I exactly don't really need to eat… and I also… kind of despise it, so I'd prefer to just talk to you.“, she stated, as Sabina laughed, after having ordered her meal: „…man, Pearl, you're so… funny, why didn't you make another suggestion then?“, she asked and Pearl stated again: „…well, I… thought you wanted to go out eating so badly, so… I just said yes… I really don't mind just…. talking to you and watching you eat.“

„…well, how come you don't necessarily need to eat?“, she asked and Pearl began explaining: „…well, you see, as I'm not exactly a human, because I'm a Pearl, one of many gems, I don't possess a organic body, therefore it's not necessary for me to take in nutrients, because I am a projection of light, as I've once told you, and I get all of my energy sources from the energy stored in my gem.“, she pointed at the pearl on her head and Sabina, while eating, was amazed: „…ohhh, that's how you work, well, I don't have a gem I'm afraid… uh, does that mean, you're also not into romantic… activities?“

Pearl looked nervously around: „…uhm… what?“  
„…I mean… how exactly does… your body work then?”, she asked shyly, while taking another bite off whatever she’d ordered. “…uhm, actually pretty normal and quite the same as a human body, unnecessary functions like being able to feel cold or warmth haven’t been included, or likewise I turned them ‘off’.”, Pearl said while doing quotation-marks with her fingers to emphasize her point. “…but any than that… it’s nothing more and nothing less, the bodies of us gems adapt pretty fast to the ones of the being living on said planet they are on…”

“…ahhh… sounds… interesting…”, Sabina said and had her plate already… almost finished. Pretty fast, as Pearl thought, but what did she know about how long it took someone to eat? It wasn’t like she purposely watched other people eat all the time.

“…well… and how does this work, how do you adapt this fast when you actually know nothing about this planet?”, Pearl laughed: “…that’s not that hard, in my gem are several calculators that are responsible for raising several data about the planet I am on and therefore it adjusts to it. The most life forms on planets are having the same or similar bodies as the ones we as gems already have, so we don’t have to adjust too many stuff… back on the planet I came from we all have similar body structures, the base form of gems has four limbs, a torso, a head… just like humans on earth, they just don’t have inner organs or cells or anything like that, they just consist of the same material, which isn’t very organic… that’s how we work.”

“…woah, well, I wish I could tell that much interesting stuff about my… body structure, I guess, but… it’s not that interesting…”  
“…oh, no, it sure is!”, Pearl listened carefully to Sabina, who thought about what to say now:  
“…uhm… well, I guess, since your… body… adjusts to the physical rules of our planet, you surely already know everything… well, human bodies consist of… a head with five sensory organs… like, I mean the ears, the eyes and the nose and such, then there is my torso with my lungs and my heart, which keeps my blood flowing, then I have organs like… uh, I don’t know, my liver, my kidneys, my stomach… my… uterus.”

“…mhm, very interesting!”, Pearl stated and Sabina began laughing: “…well… if you say so…”, she looked at Pearl, who still didn’t eat anything and suddenly Sabina asked her: “…why don’t you like eating, it’s not that bad… it’s actually quite nice, I mean, food tastes good, don’t you think?”  
“…uhm, I don’t know, I just don’t like the thought of food going through me… that’s… nasty stuff, bwah!”, Pearl shuddered and tried to hold it together.

Sabina asked further: “…well… uhm, if you don’t like eating…”, she looked into her eyes and Pearl asked herself, what Sabina was about to say to her…  
“…let’s go to a roller-skating place!”  
“…a… roller-skating place?”, Pearl asked, having expected Sabina would say something... else.

“...sure!”, Sabina had finished with her plate and called the waiter to pay for it: “...have you ever heard of this place?”

“...no, not really, where is it?”, Pearl asked, wondering about this. Sabina laughed again: “...it's a little further away from here, if you're okay with me driving us there...”

“Of course!”, Pearl yelled excited and blushed afterwards: “...uh, how long will this ride take us?”

Sabina looked like thinking about the time: “...hm, maybe... half an hour... is that okay?”, she asked and looked at the waiter while paying her food and Pearl looked to them carrying Sabina's food away, now, that they were ready to go, Pearl thought about it: “...sure, I'd LOVE it, really!”, she suddenly questioned her decision: “...well... but... what if I come home too late? ...the others will need me, I usually have to do the house work...”

“...ahaha, just allow yourself to have a little bit of fun once in a while!”, Sabina laughed and went with Pearl in her arms outside, where they got on her motorcycle again. Pearl wrapped her arms around Sabina's waist. Sabina started the engine and with a loud growling they drove off.

Pearl suddenly felt like hugging Rose again, from behind, Sabina really looked like her and when she spoke, she even almost sounded like Rose... if she was a human. ...maybe... she could find Rose in Sabina? ...or was that... wrong to think? ...it would have made her feel so much easier, because Rose wasn't... dead anymore, she was just... right there. Between Pearl's grip, driving the motorcycle both of them sat on...

...the past thirty minutes Pearl spent thinking about Rose, comparing her to Sabina...

...as suddenly the motorcycle stopped: “...huh?”, Pearl looked up at her. She was smiling right back: “...we're here... let's go inside!”, Rose said with a soft voice and offered Pearl her hand, who immediately took it: “...where... are we, is this the roller-skating place?”

“...yes! Here people can try on fitting roller-skater shoes while dancing, drinking and meeting people.”, Pearl smiled: “...I don't need to meet other people, if I'm here with you...”, she took a pair of skaters together with Rose, put them on (...together with a helmet, safety first!) and then they got on the dancefloor. “...that's my favourite song, the one playing right now!”, she said while dancing off to it. Pearl laughed, she didn't know, if she really liked the music blasting off that loud, that its soundwaves brought the whole room including herself to shaking, but if Rose called this her favourite song, Pearl had to give this a chance, hadn't she?

“...you know, if you really want to try drinking something, ... I could bring you something, what do you want?”, Rose asked and Pearl got out of her sparking imagination: “...uh... s-sure...”, she waited on the line of the room, where the most people were. ...she looked at Rose again, who was just buying the drinks, but was just searching for her wallet, apparently. ...soon, she came back... “...were you searching for me?”, Pearl laughed, because Rose had looked around, obviously searching for Pearl. Rose blushed: “...yeah...”, she said, looking around: “...here are so many people... that's amazing, don't you think?”, she wondered, as Pearl didn't listen anymore, she was just more than _happy_ , that... Rose was here, with her.

“...I'm... just so glad... you're back...”, Pearl muttered and leaned towards Rose, who had still this drink in her hand and looked at her. “...huh?”, she made, as Pearl got closer and Pearl went on, saying: “...you know, I've felt so alone when you weren't there...”, she whispered, being only a few centimetres apart from Rose's face “...my...”

“...Diamond...”, with that, Pearl kissed Rose, who acted very surprised, and let her drink go, so it fell on the ground. ...as Pearl heard that, she suddenly snapped out of her illusion.

...she stared at the spilled juice: “...uhm...”, and turned around embarrassed. “...I... I'm...”, she tried to explain it, but what was there to explain? ...it was... stupid. “...uhm...”, Sabina looked at Pearl, facing her back. “...what... were you talking about?”, she asked and Pearl tried to hold back her tears: “...well... it's unintelligent... but... you're so similar to someone I once knew, and my imagination just ran wild.”, she turned around, crying: “...I-I... don't think... this is going to work, if you're so similar to... Rose. ...I'll always see your person as Rose and that's just not... good, I suppose...”, she looked at Rose, who was also looking at her, with a calm expression: “...I... get what you're saying, but...”, she gave her her drink and Pearl took it: “...sometimes, you need to let go.”

Pearl looked down on the drink: “...ugh... what if I just can't and never will be able to do it?” and she tried drinking the liquid in the can, let it touch her mouth and spat it back into the can, shuddering: “...ugh, just as I'll be never able to drink this...”, as Rose laughed. “...you don’t have to...”, she took the can herself and drank from it. “...I mean... I've had someone too and it's hard to let him go... but you can't project this... Rose on to me...”, she looked at Pearl's gem and Pearl laughed: “...yeah... I'm so sorry, my mind just went... bam!”, she gestured an explosion and made Rose laugh again: “...ahahaha, well...”, Rose said, drinking again from the can: “...we can try it again, do you want to?”, she offered Pearl her hand and for the first time after what had to be half an hour, something else than Rose's face went to her mind again and she recognised the loud blasting music again: “...wanna dance?”, Pearl stared at Rose's hand and took it, unsure of what to say now: “...in these?”, Pearl asked and tried to take a step forward, but to her surprise, it didn't make her land on the floor, she actually was able to move forward in them pretty well!

They had a lot of fun, even though Pearl still couldn't convince herself to take a single sip of that apple juice can, she enjoyed dancing with Rose. “...and who was this person you're always thinking about?”, Pearl asked, as they were in the middle of the dancefloor, dancing, and Pearl trying not to fall down on these shoes with wheels on them. “...let's just forget about our past here, let's talk about serious stuff later!”, Rose declared and laughed, as Pearl tripped over her own feet and couldn't manage to stand upright anymore and finally landed on her butt. “...well, yeah...”, Pearl laughed, as she accepted Rose's offered hand again and stood up again: She enjoyed the time here, the time with this girl and the time with other people around here. Rose knew a few of them, she'd met them on concerts sometimes and she introduced her acquaintances to Pearl and they also talked about a lot of stuff: “...are you here often? ...’cause I've never seen you around here.”, a girl with blonde, short hair asked her, and Pearl laughed the question off, answering with: “...no, no. I'm usually on some missions to protect humanity from monsters that are corrupted...” and the girl looked confused: “...ahhh! Nice, yeah, I do that too sometimes...”

...after they were already until midnight at that place and Rose announced, that her feet were beginning to hurt in those shoes, Pearl finally looked at the time and decided instantly to drive home. Rose wasn't that upset over it, a few more hours and she would've come home with two broken feet, she supposed. ...as they drove home, Pearl held tight on to Rose again and watched the beach glimmering in the starlight.

“...that was very amusing!”, Pearl shouted, as they were about to say goodbye to each other. “...yes, I thought that too.”, Rose laughed and held on to Pearl's arm. “...when are we going to do that again?”, she asked, slightly tripping over and giggling after it: “...I think I've had too much of that apple juice, you know?”

“...woah, I didn't know apple juice had that effect on humans...”, Pearl wondered and Rose laughed again: “...yeah, sure... that apple juice!” , she was right before Pearl, who was looking right at her, Rose, who was standing in front of the beach, in front of the moonlight that made her hair tips glow white. Besides them, the sea waves swayed and made a calm sound. Pearl couldn’t read Rose’s expression, because Rose’s face was dimmed, because she blocked the moonlight shining on Pearl’s eyes.

“…uhm… what do you mean?”, asked Pearl quietly, as suddenly Rose leaned in and kissed her. She held on Pearl’s hips and kissed her down to her neck. “…mh… Rose…”, Pearl quietly mumbled, as Rose suddenly looked up to her, asking: “…huh? …did you say something?”

“…uhm…”, Pearl blushed brightly turquoise, “…no… I-I just thought… I… need to be home by now, you know, doing… housekeeping stuff and so, uhm…”, Rose kissed her one last time on the lips: “…oh, I’m sorry  that I kept you back, should I bring you to your house door?”, she patted her motorcycle and smiled, but Pearl shook her head, gathering herself again: “…no, it’s alright, thanks for today, we can… call each other again, right?”, she asked, Rose gazed after her as Pearl slowly backed away, walking towards her home: “…oh, sure!”, she waved at her and Pearl waved shyly back, turning around, walking back home.

***

“…ugh…”, Pearl sighed, thinking back to the trip with Rose… “…and, how was it?”, Amethyst came up and was ready to hear everything about their _date_. **_Everything_** about it from Pearl.

…Pearl was still asking herself, why the apple juice she’d tasted from the kiss was that… sharp, was that how apple juice tasted? …as she suddenly heard the question of Amethyst and struggled to answer: “…uhm… well, we were in a restaurant at first and then we went to a roller-skating place, where I met a few of her friends.”, Pearl explained, as she was vacuuming the floor.  
“…aha, nice. What else did you two do?”, Amethyst asked further and Pearl sighed, explaining: “…well… uhm, we actually were about to just go to that restaurant, but since I don’t like to eat, Sabina insisted on doing something else.”

“…mh, did anything else happen?”, Amethyst asked, sticking her tongue through the already half-eaten donut in her hand. Pearl looked in disgust at her: “…what are you trying to say?”

“…ugh, forget it, continue vacuuming.”, she walked off with her donut and stuffed the last part into her mouth. 

Pearl rolled with her eyes, Amethyst was really… wreck less… sometimes. “…beep, beep…”, her phone rang and Pearl turned the vacuum cleaner off before picking the phone up from the table. “…hello? …oh, Sabina!”, she answered happily and Sabina laughed on the other side of her phone: “…well, I was asking myself if you’d want to take a walk on the beach… I’m sorry if this comes quickly…”, she excused herself, as she stated what she wanted, but Pearl laughed: “…oh, it’s not that bad! I’m happy to hear from you again, sure! …when?”, she asked her and Sabina got silent for a second, before she continued to talk about her idea: “…how about at night? …like yesterday, I kind of liked that view of the beach at night, you know?!”, she said and Pearl gulped: “…s-sure!” and with that, their plan to meet up was set. “…at 11 p.m., okay?”

“…yeah, okay.”, Pearl said, thinking back at what had happened at the beach last time. ...she really got carried away again, she shouldn't project her Rose on to Sabina, Sabina was... someone else! ...it wasn't right to think of her as just another version of Rose to make Pearl feel better because she missed her that much...

...

...like, she really had wanted to see Sabina as her own person... but...

...she'd try it again. She'd try to see Sabina as the awesome girl she was, Pearl really liked her, after all. ...with this mindset in thought she got to the beach at almost eleven p.m. and watched the waves doing their thing, going back and forth. She’d stopped at the place where Sabina had dropped her off, had kissed her... there, yeah.

...Pearl had spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the house, cooking, everything necessary... and only now she saw Sabina's motorcycle coming closer. “...hey!”, Pearl ran towards Sabina parking her motorcycle in the dark sand. “...hey, my Pearl!”

... _my Pearl_!, she thought, making it even harder for her, not to think about Rose without projecting her on to Sabina. ...Sabina kissed her again and looked at the beach glimmering in the moonlight: “...don't you think that this view is just stunning?”

...her words were the same as Rose's, her attention to the beauty of the earth was the same: “...yeah, very beautiful, my...”, uh, “...Sabina!”, she corrected herself, as she was about to think about... someone else that _didn't_ belong here!

Sabina turned around, offering Pearl her hand again and smiling at her: “...would you mind if we... take a walk?”, she asked and Pearl accepted her offer, walking hand in hand a few meters away from their motorcycle and Sabina... no, screw that, Rose, she just looked and acted too much like her! ...just one more time... thinking about her being with Rose again and she really enjoyed that, since Sabina, no, Rose, pulled her in for another kiss under the moonlight.

...Pearl didn't think about her actions, she let Rose do her thing, as she knew what she wanted, and followed her, as Rose pulled her down, making Pearl sitting in the sand with Rose sitting strangely close to Pearl in front of her.

Rose began kissing her again, Pearl kissed back, of course, ran her thin hands through Rose's amazing pink locks, as Rose pulled her a little bit closer again, so that she was now above her Pearl, kissed her on the lips once again, before kissed her neck once again. „…mh“, she made, as Rose looked at her, who was lying under her: „…you're just so… cute…“, she giggled and Pearl proudly responded: „…you've never called me that… thank you…“, she said, pulling Rose even closer to whisper to her: „…I've always wanted to tell you…“, she looked deep into her eyes: „…how much I love you…“

„…oh, Pearl! …I think, I'm in love with you too.“, she kissed her neck again, putting her palm on Pearl's chest, making Pearl blush: „…uhm…“, she grabbed her hand on Pearl and held it close to her, not wanting to let her go as Rose placed her kisses further downwards and soon kissed her stomach. Pearl set up, looking at Rose grabbing the ribbon that decorated and held Pearl's costume together, so Rose began pulling it apart, as suddenly something came to Pearl's mind… „…wait, isn't this… wrong?“, Rose had finally pulled her ribbon apart, causing it to loosen up and making Pearl's top also loosen up and made Rose, no, no, … Sabina!!!

…she couldn’t pretend any further, this wasn't right… it was Sabina, not “Rose!!!”  
„…ah, what?“, asked Sabina quietly and stopped to finger around her pants. Pearl got up again, pulling her clothes properly on and looked down on Sabina: „…no, I just mean… I'm thinking about Rose again and… how she was here with me… ugh, I'm just hopeless!“, she shouted and Sabina got also up, sighing. „…hm. Well, okay, if you can't let go of her, it really might be better to…“, Pearl grabbed the ribbon hanging loosely from her costume, holding it desperately close to herself, finally tying it up together, as Sabina went on: „…end this, isn't it?“

Pearl was silent and didn't say anything, while the pink haired girl was speaking: „…or… you can try it again… I know, it's hard…“, she whispered, but Pearl didn't listen and shouted: „…ahhh! …nooo, you don't even know what it's like to loose the one you've loved in this… cruel way!“

„…sure…“, Sabina said quietly and wanted to take on Pearl's cheek, but Pearl slapped her hand away, shouting: „…you've never been in love with someone for a hundred thousand years and then having her being taken away, b-because…“, she sniffed, „…she's getting a freakin' child and can't exist simultaneously with it! …you don't know, what it's like having to be cheerful and glad and always having to be here for someone, while being always reminded on what you've… lost…“, Pearl sat there in misery, silently grieving. „…you…“, she gave up speaking, because she was on the edge of crying again and was quiet.

„…Pearl, no, I don't know what it's like…“, Sabina said quietly. The rushing of the ocean was especially loud now. „…but… I could help you getting through it…“

Pearl looked up, tears in her eyes: „…are you sure?...“, she wiped them away and said: „..but… we're… just not right for each other… aren't we?“, she thought, not saying it out loud.

„…yes, we are right for each other.“, Sabina said suddenly, how did she know what Pearl was thinking? „…you look amazed, what is it?“, Sabina asked. Pearl: „…are you… sure?“

„…absolutely, I'll do everything I can in my power to make this relationship work!“, Pearl got encouraged by Sabina's words: „…I'll do the same!“ and she got closer again, to kiss… Sabina. Not Rose!

 

_ ~ The End _

 

_ Please write a comment with your opinion xD **Thanks!!** _


End file.
